MERCY
by Invasion-of-my-Heart
Summary: Zuko is banished to find the Avatar. Can he find love along the way? CHAPTER 9 IS UP! Zuko is uncosicous and ill. Can Yang heal him this time?
1. Banishment

**I DO NOT OWN 'AVATAR:THE LAST AIRBENDER'. WHO EVER DOES IS VERY LUCKY.**

"Zuko. I got you a ship and a crew. A helmsman, solders, a repairman, all you need is a cook and a healer." Iroh said when he came to collect Zuko. The bandage form the 13 year old's Angi Ki was still fresh. Zuko got up form his meditation position, shaking violently, and, with the help of his uncle Iroh, walked to the docks. The banished prince hadn't said a word sense his banishment in front of the entire Fire Nation. Iroh shook his head and hoped that Zuko would go back to the social young boy he was. Perhaps if they found a healer...

**There is chapter one of 'MERCY'. If you don't know how Zuko got banished, watch 'The Storm'. SO LONG FOR NOW! -INVADERPENGUIN6 :P**


	2. The Search

After an hour at sea, Zuko finally spoke. "I'm a failure." Iroh looked up from his Pai Sho game and spoke. "Zuko, you are not a failure. Your honor will be restored in due time. We will be coming to port soon. I'll find you a healer and a cook. I'm sick of having no food and it's only been an hour!"

**10 minuets later...**

The old warship came to port and Zuko decided to treat his self to a well deserved bath. When he got to the bathhouse, the only tub not entirely full had a girl of 13 in it. Zuko hesitated but soon removed all but his under cloth and got in. He sat on the other side of the tub away form the girl who thankfully had a beach outfit on. The girl cocked her head to the left, giving him a funny look. Zuko made eye contact with a face that clearly said 'what do you want?' She smirked at the look and scooted over to him. "Your Zuko, aren't you." she said. Zuko sighed. "Yeah. So?" "So your uncle is looking all over town for a healer and a cook. I'd like to apply for the healer position. I'll work for half price. I can also get you a cook who will work for free. By the way, I'm Yang. The cook is Yin." Zuko thought of the information he was given. "You'll work for half price?" he asked. Yang nodded. "And Yin will work for free." Zuko shook Yang's hand. "It's a deal."

**At the docks...**

Yang pointed at a fisher girl. "That's Yin." "That's a fisher. My uncle like's good food, not fish." Zuko cometary. "It's not what you think she can do that matters, it's what she can do." "You sound like my uncle." "I do, don't I. He saw me walking to the bathhouse and we talked. When I was leaving, he told me that I was like a tiger lily in the spring, but was covered by the sorrow of the winter. I laughed, of course, but I told him that his words were never noticed, just like a dragon's beauty." "Hello Yang. Does your friend want some fish?" said a girl who must have been Yin. "Hello Yin. No. No fish. I was wondering if you could make Zuko and I some fish dumplings though." Yang responded. Yin bowed once to Zuko and went off to make the dumplings. Zuko stood in shock. "Does she know that I was banished?" Yang nodded. "I would be surprised if the world didn't know. But she respects you because her brother is in the 41st division. You saved his life. And in turn, you saved her's." Yin soon returned with three dumplings. Yin and Yang ate there's instantly, but Zuko hesitated. Finally, Yang shoved it into his mouth. Zuko's eye sprung open when he swallowed. He turned to Yin. "Your hired. Come on. I don't want to miss my own ship." Yin and Yang giggled and walked behind him, on on each side. Now, lets take this time to describe Yin and Yang. Yin wore a black Camacho with and had a white necklace. Her hair was up in a bun and she had golden eyes like any firebender. She had long hands to match long fingernails. She wore black lip stick and a small braid of hair on the right side. Yang was just the opposite. She wore a white Camacho with a black necklace. Her hair was free and also had golden eyes. Normal sized hands with small fingernails. She wore no lip stick and a small braid of hair on the left side. They were truly Yin and Yang. "Zuko! There you are! I couldn't find a cook or a healer! I searched all over in the healing tents to the bakery's. There isn't one anywhere." Iroh said when the three got back to the docks. "That's because you weren't looking in the right places, uncle. Meet Yin and Yang. I found Yin at the market and Yang at the bathhouse. One will work for free and one will work for half price." said Zuko. Yin popped out over his left shoulder and Yang over his right. "They will do. Come. We were suppose to leave half an hour ago." Yin and Yang smiled. Behind Zuko, the two girls dug into there pockets and found a Yin and Yang piece, then slipped them together. They dropped the now full piece on the ground, right next to another one just like it.

**OK. The little 'Yin Yang' pieces on the ground indicate where they stayed. The one that they dropped said that they were 'free' of the place. The one that was already on the ground said that they were 'trapped'. REVIEW!**


	3. Yin Yang

Yin and Yang looked around the ship. They learned the names of everyone. At every turn they were side by side. The only time that they separated was at meal time, where Yin would cook and Yang would help feed Zuko, for his hand-eye coordination was very poor, and at nightfall, where Yin slept on the dock for she prefered the cold, and Yang slept in Zuko's room, to be there in case anything happened in the night. Zuko was not very happy with the decision and treated Yang like a slave. "Yang. I want some water." he would say every five minuets, and would get the same answer. "Its two feet away from you. Get it your-self" But Yang would help pour and get his hand to his lips. Finally, when the water ran out, Zuko insisted on sleeping on his left side. At the last attempt Yang told him the only thing she could say at the time. "It hurts, doesn't it. Being alone. Some place you've never been before. I know how it feels. Its how I felt when my parents died. I was so lonely. But I knew nothing could hurt more. So I would do what ever I wanted and taught myself how to undo my own damage. Now I'm here to help undo your damage. So, please let me help you." Yang then touched Zuko's right arm and effortlessly rolled him over. "Good night, Zuko. Tomorrow I'm changing that bandage." And with that, Yang fell asleep beside Zuko's macerate.

**I did reserch on Yin and Yang. Yin is suppost to like the night, water, cold, south, and left while Yang is to like fire, day, hot, north, and right. Yin suppost to be female and Yang male, but I like the idea of twin girls!**


	4. Doctor's Orders

Yang rose with the sun. She looked over to Zuko and lifted her left hand to his shoulder to wake him. But before her arm made contact, Zuko spoke. "I'm awake. I didn't sleep at all." Yang pulled her hand back. "I'm still going to change your bandages. Would you like your uncle in here too?" she asked. "Yeah. I would." Yang set off to the room to go to the door on her first left. Iroh was meditating and didn't hear the girl come in. "Iroh, sir. Your nephew would like you by his side when I change his bandages." Iroh exhaled a final time and rose to his feet. "To you and your friend, it's just Iroh." the ex-general said. The two went back to Zuko/Yang's room and took there positions. Iroh sat by Zuko's feet and Yang by his head. Zuko was meditating in his mind. _You are at peace. You will not feel. _But when Yang removed the first layer of bandage, Zuko gasped and he shot a fire ball at Yang. The girl winced but did not stop what she was doing. "ZUKO! Control your self. She is only trying to help." Iroh said. Yang nodded to Iroh and removed two more layers of bandage. Zuko was fine before the sixth layer, which was also the last layer, was removed. He put all his energy into a fire ball and shot it at Yang's chest. In pain, Yang doubled over and fell to face Zuko. Yang used her lasting energy to talk, no, yell at Zuko. "WHAT WAS THAT! YOU WERE FINE UNTIL I REMOVED THAT LAST LAYER! AND NOW SOMEONE HAS TO PATCH US BOTH UP!" Iroh looked at Yang. "I will be that someone." Yang evened out her breaths. "OK. Finish Zuko first. You need to tell me what the burn looks like." Iroh nodded and lifted his nephew's head. Eyes meet and Iroh looked away in disappointment. Finally, he looked at the burn. "It has chunks of skin and bubbles of air on it." Yang nodded. "You need to cut the chunks off and pop the bubbles. Ether numb him or knock him out. I suggest the later that way he can't resist." Iroh easily knocked Zuko out with a blow to the back of his neck and started to cut and pop the reddish-black skin. When he was done Yang told him to rap it up. Iroh quickly finished and turned to Yang. "Your not going to like this, are you." he said. Yang smirked. No she wasn't.

**One hour later...**

Iroh raped up the burn on Yang just when Zuko woke up. Iroh and Yang bowed to each other and Iroh left the room. Yang's attention turned to a waking Zuko. "Well, look who's up. I should warn you. If you don't respect me, I hope you know how to patch yourself up." With that, Yang went to breakfast and Zuko sat in shock. Would she ever learn that he was in-charge?


	5. Hint Hint

**OK. I know that chapter four was stupid. But here is a hopefully better chapter!**

A week. A whole week away from his nation. Zuko never once heard Yang call him by his formal name, Prince Zuko. It was always just Zuko. Yang had recovered quickly from the burn he gave her, but she would still wince in pain every so often if she moved too much. Zuko, on the other hand, still had his bandages on. The ship was riving at the stop that Zuko wanted to search, the Western Air Temple. The day that they arrived, Iroh and Zuko went to look for the Avatar, while everyone else stayed behind. Yin and Yang took off to the boiler room to converse with the rest of the crew. Every one sat around a barrel, and one by one, the crew gave a fire blast to light a fire. Yin and Yang surprised every one by making the biggest blasts. The girls now were dressed in brown clothing with fire nation emblems on the shoulders. The only difference that could be detected from Yin and Yang was that Yin didn't ware shoes, and Yang had her hair tied with a red ribbon while Yin let hers down. Yin was the first to speak. "I've never been out to sea before. I was always the one to gut the fish. I must say, being here is quite different." Every one looked at her. The helmsman replied "So why are you here? Why did you leave behind everyone you loved for a banished prince?" Yin and Yang blinked and then both answered as one. "Because I never loved any one at the colones. I lost my parents when I was young to the war and I hated the fire nation. But when I heard what Zuko did, I wanted to meet him. When he offered me a job, I took it." Everyone was either spooked by hearing the girls speak as one or by shocked at what they learned. The girls closed there eyes and Yang took the conversation where they had left off. "Zuko may need to learn respect, but I think that we can all teach him some. He burnt me and I want him to learn. But not from hate, but from firmness and others standing up agents him. He needs to learn that even the smallest fire-ant is important to make there home strong. If your with me, meet here tonight. I have a plan." And with that, Yang went to the deck with Yin by her side. The crew looked at each other before hearing the two girls greet what could only be the banished prince and his uncle and scrambled back to there positions.

**UP ON THE DECK...**

Yin only bowed when the two tired men came back from there search and went to the kitchen while Yang took to Zuko's side. "Come on Zuko. Lets go to our room. Today you get your bandages come off." Zuko sighed and walked to the room. Yang put covers over the lights, so that the sudden exposure to light wouldn't hurt as much. "This will hurt. Are you sure you can take it?" Yang asked. "I took your pity and disrespect." Zuko said sourly. "And those are things you just can't stand. Now, are you sure that you wont kill me and burn the ship when I take the bandages off?" Zuko nodded and Yang got down on one knee and proceeded to take the bandages off. When she was finished, Zuko's good eye squeezed shut. "Zuko," Yang said, "You have to open your eyes." Zuko opened his right eye. "Will you help with the left one?" he asked. Yang nodded opened his eye lid slowly. He gasped when the dim light reached his eye. "What did you see?" she asked. "Light." Zuko answered. "Do you want to stay in here until you can take the bright lights?" "No. I wouldn't be able to captain this ship in here." "Zuko, I think your uncle would be more than willing to captain it until your better. Just stay in here." Zuko looked away in discus. Yang reached a hand out to his shoulder, and for once, Zuko didn't shrug it off.

**A.N. Can you guess the pairing yet? LOL!**


	6. Music Night

The days rolled by slowly and turned into weeks. It was two weeks that Zuko was stuck in his room before Yang decided that he could take the brightness of the rest of the ship. The only thing that she was worried about was how everyone else would react to his new look. Yang took Zuko by the wrist and pulled him to the dinning room for lunch. Zuko could feel every eye on him, including his uncle's. But he was always reassured by Yang not looking at him. The two ate in silence. Iroh came over to the table with a bowl filled to the brim with roast duck. "Tonight is music night. Will I see you two?" he asked. Yang smiled and said "I think it would be a wonderful experience for Zuko to be outside and enjoying his self. I think it will dark enough. Yes. We'll be there." Zuko started choking on his roast duck when he heard Yang say that they were going. Yang gave Zuko's back a hard punch and the food came out. "I think we'll finish in our room." Yang said as she dragged Zuko out to the hall. When they arrived, Yang shut the door and Zuko started yelling at her. "I think it will be a wonderful experience? What has gotten into you!" "Zuko. You need to get use to everyone on the ship. Who knows how long we'll be stuck together. And your eye needs some real light, not just fire. Just you wait. I'll show you that you can get along with every one. I'll see you tonight."

**Night on the deck...**

Yin and Yang sat in meditation waiting for the repairs man to come. Some how, Yang got Zuko to come out and sit next to her. When Iroh announced that they were going to start, Yin walked over to him and whispered in his ear. Iroh nodded. Yin winked to Yang and she winked back. Yang dragged Zuko to the middle of the deck. "What are you doing? Tell me!" he commanded. Yang just rolled her eyes and said "At least try to pretend your enjoying yourself." Iroh started the rag-tag band up and Yang forced Zuko to dance.

_All the right friends in all the right places._

_So yeah, were going down._

_They got all the right moves and all the right faces._

_So yeah, were going down._

Yang stepped left and Zuko followed. When Yang spun and when she tripped, Zuko caught her. "See? You've got the hang of it." she said with a smirk.

_Let's paint the picture, of a perfect place._

_They got it better than what anyone told you._

_They'll be the king of hearts and you're the queen of spades._

_And we'll fight for you like we were your solders._

Zuko dipped Yang. She smiled and said "Ops, did I chose this song? You know its true." Zuko rolled his eyes and continued the dance.

_I know we got it good, but they got it made._

_And the grass is getting greener each day._

_I know things are looking up, but they'll take us down._

_Before anybody's knowing our name. They got_

_All the right friends in all the right places._

_So yeah, were going down._

_They got all the right moves and all the right faces._

_So yeah, were going down._

"Did you chose this song because of my face?" Zuko asked. Yang smiled. "No Zuko, I chose it because of how you react to your face."

_Everybody knows. Everybody knows where were going. _

_Yeah, were going down. They said_

_Everybody knows, Everybody knows where were going._

_Yeah, were going down._

"You think that I'm going down?" Zuko asked. "No. Everybody else does. And you have to prove them wrong."

_Do you think I'm special? Do you think I'm nice?_

_Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?_

_Between the noise you here and the sounds you like_

_Are we just sinking in an ocean of faces?_

"Do you?" Yang asked. "Yes." Zuko answered.

_All the right friends in all the right places._

_So yeah, were going down._

_They got all the right moves and all the right faces._

_So yeah, were going down._

_Everybody knows. Everybody knows where were going. _

_Yeah, were going down. They said_

_Everybody knows, Everybody knows where were going._

_Yeah, were going down._

Yang and Zuko were in perfect harmony, Yang leading and Zuko following.

_It don't matter what you see, I know I could never be_

_Someone that'll look like you_

_It don't matter what you say, I know _

_I could never face someone that sounds like you._

_All the right friends in all the right places._

_So yeah, were going down. _

_All the right moves and all the right faces._

_All the right friends in all the right places._

_So yeah, were going down. _

_All the right moves and all the right faces._

_Everybody knows. Everybody knows where were going. _

_Yeah, were going down. They said_

_Everybody knows, Everybody knows where were going._

_Yeah, were going down._

Zuko looked at Yang. "As long as your with me, Zuko. I'll never let you down." And for the first time in three weeks, Zuko smiled.

_Yeah, were going down._

_Yeah, were going down._

_All the right moves, hey._

_Yeah, were going down._

_All the right moves, hey._

_Yeah, were going down._

Even after the dance stopped, Yang and Zuko continued to dance. It was at least five minuets before they stopped. "Zuko, I never loved anyone before, so forgive me if I'm rusty at this." Yang leaned into Zuko's shoulder and he lifted her chin. "I'm rusty too." They both closed the gap between there lips and made a true kiss. By the band Yin rolled her eyes and thought _'Finally.'_

**I do not own 'All the Right Moves' by One Republic. If I did, I wouldn't be saying this.**

**Look below this message. You know you want to REVIEW!**


	7. Healer

**Forgive me if this romance sucks, but I've never written a love story with an OC before**

Every where Zuko went, Yang was next to him. Every where Yang was, Zuko was only a step behind. Zuko recovered from shock of having a mark of shame and the crew slowly got use to it also. Even though Zuko had his hand-eye coordination back, he still let Yang help with most tasks. He even started firebending with his uncle again. Unfortunately, that was a mistake. Iroh was teaching Zuko a basic drill. "You need to keep perfect balance, and don't favor your right side." Iroh said before they started the drill. Zuko tried, but when the first fireball came at him, he misjudged where it was coming from, and ducted to the right. The fireball hit his clothing, and started a small fire. Zuko tried to put it out, but he didn't see where a railing was, and fell overboard. "ZUKO!" Iroh shouted in consumer, knowing that his nephew couldn't swim. Yang had been sitting on the dock while Zuko was training. When Zuko lost his balance, Yang ran over to the rail to see a hole in ice, for they were nearing the North Pole. "Get me a plank of wood. I can swim so I'll go after him." Yang said to Iroh. She dived in before he could answer. She swam to a dark figure that was thrashing twenty yards away form where she had dove in. When she got closer to the figure, she could make out a single pony tail on a shaved head. Zuko! He was struggling to do anything in the water. Yang swam as fast as she could, realizing that they were running out of air. When she reached him, he had stopped moving. Yang used the last bit of her strength to kick at the ice. At her third try, she broke the ice and pulled Zuko and herself up on the thick, cold blanket of ice. Yang took big gulps of air before realizing that Zuko was there too. His chest wasn't moving. Yang knelled by him and put her lips to his and started sucking water out of his lungs. On the third suck, Zuko started to spit up blood. Yang whispered in his ear. "Shh. You'll be alright. Were going to get you warmed up. Its OK. You'll be fine. Shh." She continued, but Zuko never heard because he blacked out.

**ON THE SHIP...**

Zuko was regaining consciousness. He couldn't see very well and his left arm was totally numb. The room was spinning and his head hurt also. How long had he been out? "Zuko, your awake!" a female voice said. "Yang? H-how long have I been out?" Zuko said before coughing up dark red blood. "Zuko, lay down. Your still very weak. You broke your arm and you've been out cold for three days. I'm surprised that your even still alive. We need to get you cooled down, your running a fever." she said and grabbed a wet cloth. Zuko tried to remember what had happened. He was training with uncle... Yang was there in case something happened... and he fell. Yang snapped him out of his thoughts. "Were arriving to the northern water tribe. Were going to find someone to help. Even this is out of my league" Zuko moaned and lased down. He still felt horrible.

**THREE HOURS LATER...**

Yang had suggested that the crew stay behind and only her, Yin, Iroh, and Zuko go to look for a healer. The crew aggregated and the four set off. Zuko was carried by Yin and Yang on a stretcher, seeing as he couldn't stand. They got onto an ice-burg and Iroh slowly paddled. Yin went to help while Yang stayed put by Zuko. "Are we going to be there soon?" he asked. "No." Yang answered, "It will be night fall before we are in sight. But I want you to stay quiet. If they knew you were the Prince of the Fire Nation they would kill us all. So, no bending, no speaking, and no telling how you really got the scar." Zuko gave a half nod and closed his eyes. "I hope that we find a healer. The waves are getting higher." Every one stopped at Zuko's words. "We are ahead of schedule." Iroh said, "Let me do the talking." Yin and Yang nodded. "Hello! We are in need of some insentience" Iroh called out. The girls shot each other quick glances. "What do you want?" asked a man. "My nephew is sick and has a broken arm. We were wondering if you would help an old man and his only family left." "Final question. Were are you from?" "The colonies. We are earth benders. The girls are Yin and Yang, I'm Mushi and this is Junior." All the men looked at each other and then came at them. Yin and Yang gasped but then relaxed when the men were only coming to get them on to there boats. Yin grabbed the front of the stretcher and Yang took the other end. Zuko moaned at the sudden movement but said nothing else. They were on there way.

**At the Healers hut...**

Yang sat by Zuko as the woman set his bone. "Your boyfriend is going to be fine, but I can't help but notice that some bones have been broken before and have set wrong. A rib, his leg, even some in his tail bones. I could fix them for you if you can tell me how he got this way." Yang nodded. "He has had a hard life, always getting in trouble with the guards in out city. They have put him through so much." The woman nodded and started healing Zuko's miss-set bones. Yang stared in Zuko's eyes. He looked like he was in so much pain. "Is he going to be OK?" she asked the healer. "Of course he is. Though he wouldn't be able to move for a few months with out disconcert. After all, his body needs to be able to function at its peak." "And his fever?" "Of course dear." Yang smiled. Zuko would be fine. Her prince was going to be fine.


	8. Cold Fire

**I've been reading fluff stories. And I must say that most of them are shallow, selfish, and stupid. I'll shoot for that. LOL! But seasonably, there is just too much dam fluff! YOU CHOKE ON THAT CRAP! AUGGH! Sigh. Fluff... REVIEW!**

Even when Yang told him what had happened, Zuko didn't believe it. How did his uncle get the benders to believe that they weren't fire nation? "If your thinking about how we did it, don't ask. I was by your side the entire time." Yang admitted. Zuko sighed and tried to move again. Yang rolled her eyes at his attempts. "Zuko, you know very well by now that your not going anywhere. I'll get you some food, you look hungry." As Yang stride across the room, Zuko's voice stopped her. "Yang, you know I'm enslaved, right?" Yang sighed. "Yeah. To your old friend Mai." "How did you know?" "Zuko, I knew her. She hated the idea of marring her best friend. She told me that her people eventually hate each other, and marge only leads to sorrow." Yang then laughed. "To think, Mai not liking the idea of gloom." Zuko chuckled. "Do you still want food?" she asked. Zuko shook his head. "So, what did she say of Azula?" The two burst out laughing, but stopped when Zuko had a coughing fit. "Are you going to be OK there Zuko?" Yang asked. Zuko gasped for breath. "OK, I'm going to get your uncle. Zuko, do you think you'll be OK for just a minute?" Zuko nodded to Yang. She burst out of the room and ran to the deck. "Iroh! Come quickly, Zuko isn't getting any better." The old general ran to Zuko's room when he heard what Yang had said. Iroh burst thought the door to see that in a few short minuets, Zuko's eyes had hazed now and he was practical swimming in his own sweat now. "He has a fever. Something tells me that our healer did more than what she told you." Yang came over to the two. "What can we do? Is it illness or something worse?" Iroh hung his head. "I think that my nephew is very, very ill. Yang, tell me. When you were a small child, did you ever hear of the Cold Fire?" Yang nodded. "Doesn't your inner flame go out?" Iroh nodded back. "Yes. And I think Zuko has caught it. He will need to stay warm so as he does not lose that flame. And if that flame does go out, I will have lost another child that I hold close to my heart." Yang gasped. "But, why is all of this happening to him at once?" "I think it is a chain reaction. And we can pin the blame on the fire lord." Yang glanced over to Zuko. "What can we do for him?" she asked. "We should go somewhere cold. That might bring the fever down some, but in the meantime, you should keep him under the blankets. I'll have someone draw a bath for him." Iroh suggested. Yang glanced at Zuko but said nothing. Iroh put his arms into his oversized sleeves and went to find someone to help him get the water. Yang continued to stare at the prince of the fire nation. If only Zuko wasn't born into a family of hate.

**FLASHBACK TO THE THROHE ROOM...**

A young Zuko and Mai kneel before fire lord Azulon. "The two will be married at age sixteen and will be expected to have a child by the age of nineteen." Mai bit her tongue and glanced at Zuko. When Zuko glanced at her also, she felt even worse. The two were soon excused. Mai ran from the palace and to a servants quarters. A young, sad looking girl sat on an even sadder bed. "Mai! How are you?" said a young Yang. Mai looked down. "I'm getting married."

**END FLASHBACK...**

Yang looked at Zuko. "You can imagine how I reacted. Just think. Mai getting married." Yang chuckled and kissed Zuko's cheek. "I wonder how your father would react to our relationship." Zuko smiled in his sleep.

**SO, how did I do? Ya know, with the fluffiness? **


	9. Song's

Iroh hurriedly got a wash basin and filled it with ice, which he melted quickly. He and two other men hoisted the basin with the cool water in it to the ill, banished prince's room. The two men set the wash tub down and left, but Iroh stayed. He had noticed that Yang was stroking Zuko's shaved head and singing softly to him.

_Say my name, I live to hear the sound  
That proves to me some part of you is still around  
Cause it's your voice shouting, but I know they're not your words  
So I stay with you no matter how much it hurts me_

Just like the rain sings a soft lullaby  
I will comfort you, I will comfort you  
Sure as the sun in the morning will rise  
I won't falter you, I won't falter you  
Maybe I am helpless, there is nothing I can do  
But 'til the very end I can stand by you  
I'm never gonna fix you now  
But I will love you anyhow

You're the path that defines my life  
You're the half of me that I liked  
I'll thank Angi for all the suffering  
If it means one more hour of lucidity

Just like rain sings a soft lullaby  
I will comfort you, I will comfort you  
Sure as the sun in the morning will rise  
I won't falter you, I won't falter you  
Maybe you are lost now, just like everybody says  
But honey in my eyes you know your beauty never fades  
I'm never gonna fix you now  
But I will love you anyhow

I will love you  
I will love you  
I will love you  
I'll never fix you now  
But I will love you anyhow

By the end of the song, Yang had started crying. Iroh knew why she was weeping because Zuko's illness was out of her hands, so he just put a conferring hand on her shoulder. "If he was awake, I know he would have loved your song." the old man said. Yang smiled slightly, but as soon as the smile was there, it was gone. "I sure hope he will wake up to hear it." she said, her voice filled with sorrow. Iroh looked at his feet before speaking. "Perhaps he will after you give him a bath." Yang shot up from her spot by Zuko. "With all due respect, sir. But, why me?" "I chose you because you are close to him, and I have to keep everyone in line while my nephew is ill." Yang nodded her head slowly. "Still..." she said. Iroh smiled. "Good. I will leave you alone now. Good day Yang." "Good day Iroh." Yang replied. Now, how was she going to get him into the tub?


End file.
